


Regretting Diamonds and Jewels

by ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Betrayal, Cervitaur, Deer Dipper, Dipper Mabel and Stan not related, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mermaid Mabel, Monster Falls AU, Xenophilia, gargoyle Stan, human and deer sex, kinda bestiality, oh well, perhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi/pseuds/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper goes looking for gnomes, but finds something different. And maybe this things isn't all too bad as he thought it was.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monster Falls au

Inspired by:  
http://genalovestoons.tumblr.com/post/56587704781/whaddaya-know-i-was-able-to-do-a-few-more-again

http://dragonfangz.tumblr.com/post/99479249424

 

Dawn approached, the birds flittering through the air, tweeting pretty songs, people waking up early to head to work, and the forest, once freezing and dark, warming up from the rays of light rising upwards. Every creature in the acres of Gravity Falls slowly awakened. Including one little cervitaur, Dipper Pines. 

Dipper slowly rose from his nest of leaves, grass, and other forest articles. He stumbled a bit on his thin legs, somewhat drowsy from his deep sleep. He looked down at his nest sadly, it once held his parents. Before they were...hunted. He's lived alone since the death of his parents, being taken care of by a mountain creature named Stan, and a mermaid his age named Mabel. He considered Stan like an uncle, and Mabel like a sister. 

He had met Mabel when his parents and he had migrated north from California to Gravity Falls, Oregon. That was was about eight years ago, when he was four and very shy to meet her, preferring to hide behind his parents when Mabel had taken it upon herself to loudly introduce herself. After the death of his parents three years later, she introduced him to Stan, who she called Grunkle Stan. She explained his situation, and after the mountain dweller felt sympathy, in which he quickly covered up with his tough attitude, he took the responsibility of watching over the small fawn.

He smiled a little at the thought of Mabel and Grunkle Stan, they were real family, even if they weren't blood related. 

Dipper stretched his arms above his head, then decided he would go take a drink of water from the lake before any humans showed up. He was warned by his parents that humans were very dangerous and would kill him with their guns before he could even blink. That scared him more than anything. It didn't help his fear of them when a hunter took his parents away from him either. 

He padded across the forest floors for a good ten minutes before arriving at the lake. He waited by the shoreline to see if Mabel would pop up from the water. When she didn't, he leaned his upper half down and cupped his hands in the water, he took a few gulps and flicked the water off his hands and wiped his face. 

"HI DIPPER!" Dipper let out a yelp as Mabel burst out of the water in front of him with a large grin on her face. Dipper was frozen in place for a few seconds before he held a hand against his chest to ease his racing heart. "Ha! Scared ya!"

Dipper gave her an irritated look. "Yeah, ha ha, very funny Mabel. You're such the comedian." 

"I know right!? Oh and look what I found! A cute human boy dropped it into the water yesterday!" She held out a small box colored grey with three glass squares and a blinking red light on it. The bigger square was on one side, the other smaller two on the other. There was also another glass part, though circular, smaller, and located at the center of the box with the two smaller squares above it. "I believe they called it a 'Camra'!"

"Huh, let me see." She handed it to Dipper, who inspected it, making sure it wasn't dangerous. His finger slid over a small button at the top as the 'Camra' was pointed at him. A click sounded, a bright white light flashing quickly. Dipper was stunned into place, his ears straight up, eyes wide. Mabel ripped it out of his hand as he was stunned, and looked at him worriedly. 

"You okay, bro bro?" At the sound of her voice, Dipper snapped out of his daze. He nodded and rubbed his eyes, patches of random color floating around in his vision. Mabel smiled then looked at the 'Camra' again. She gasped and smiled excitedly. "Dipper! Dipper! Look! It's you!"

He looked at the bigger square. There was an image of him with the stunned look on his face. 

"Wooah..." He murmured under his breath, gazing with amazement at the small box. Mabel smiled and pointed the 'Camra' at herself, and clicked the button. The flash went off, and the little mermaid looked at the square again, a picture of her grinning was shown. She showed it to Dipper. "Hey, that's kinda cool!"

"Whatcha got there?" A gravely voice questioned. Dipper and Mabel smiled when they turned wrong to see Grunkle Stan. They told him about the 'Camra' and even took a picture of him. Stan laughed and had some fun with it, before he told them he'd check up on them later, it was breakfast time. They waved goodbye as the elder creature flew off with his large grey wings, and then continued playing with the box.

For a long while they had fun with the small device Mabel found. They took tons of images, some with funny faces, others with the other creatures that happened to come by. Like Pacifica, a yellow serpent, who also nearly broke the device when she angrily chased them away. 

The two only parted when humans began to show up, both of them quickly bidding goodbye for now, and running or swimming off. It was only as Dipper was running home, when he noticed that it was near noon. He questioned why the humans didn't show up earlier as usual, but shrugged it off. 

There must have been a festive thing going on, humans liked to celebrate weird occasions all the time. He remembered accidentally ending up near a human home one winter, they were all gathered around in a big number, ripping paper off boxes and eating large portions of food. They called it 'Crismas' or something. 

As Dipper trotted along, towards his den, he didn't see a tree root sticking out from the earth floor. He tripped over it, slamming his body into a tree with a loud 'clank'. Wait...Dipper, ignoring his pained side, looked up at the tree. He stood and wiped a hand across the supposed plant. He was surprised to find it was fully made of metal, and there was a small door. He opened it up to find a lone lever. He took a chance, and pulled it down.

A few feet away, the ground opened up. He cautiously walked over to the rectangular hole that was now before him. He looked down to see a maroon book with a gold, six fingered hand symbol at he center, with the number three written on it. He reached down and picked the book up, noting how dusty it was. It must have been sitting here for a while. 

He flipped through the book, finding it was a journal with recordings of all different kinds of strange creatures in Gravity Falls. He knew some of the creatures, but most were astounding and peaked his interest. He smiled and flipped to a random page, gnomes. He'd never seen any, but the book gave information on how to find them. He decided he needed a little adventure, and went to look for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes looking for gnomes, but finds something different. And maybe this things isn't all too bad as he thought it was.

Dipper trotted through the thick forests, glancing from the book to the scenery around him. He murmured softly to himself.

"Looks like the place..." He looked straight forward, closing the book and tucking it under his arm. He gazed at an arch way made of rock and decorated with life such as moss, mushrooms, and brightly colored flowers. The sun hit it just right and made the archway light up nicely and beautifully. Dipper almost wished he lived here. 

He walked forward, looking at the rock as he went under it. He's never seen such a pretty scenery, it was breathtaking. His attention was then caught when a voice was calling out to him. 

"Hey! What do you want!?" Dipper looked around, seeing no one. "Down here!" 

The little cervitaur looked down, seeing a small man with a brown beard and red pointed hat. He got excited when it dawned on him that it was a gnome. 

"No way, an actual gnome! I found one!" The gnome looked at him oddly, it kinda gave Dipper an odd chill down his spine. There was something off about this little creature. 

"Yeah, the names Jeff!" The gnome announced loudly. Jeff then gave a low, stretching whistle as he looked Dipper over. "Heh, never seen one of you before."

"I'm a cervitaur." Dipper responded eagerly. He then noticed a few other gnomes popping out from the plants around them, a few more popping out with each passing second. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, his instinct to flee kicking in. "Ah, you know what...my uh..sister is waiting for me. Nice to meet you Jeff!"

The gnome laughed and gave an eerily large smile. "Aww leaving so quickly!? We were just about to get some lunch! How's deer sound?" 

If that wasn't a red flag, Dipper didn't know what was. He turned and bolted away from the growing army of little men, holding the book tightly to his chest. He leaped over tree roots and ran so quickly everything was a blur. He could hear the gnomes yelling after him, but didn't dare to look back or even stop running.

He was passed halfway home when he noticed he could no longer hear the voices of the little men behind him. He slowed down and was desperate for air from the run that felt like it lasted for hours. When he felt he was fine, he walked on, just wanting to go home and take a long nap.

"I knew there was something off about them, evil things." He mumbled to himself, holding the book tighter against his chest. He kept glancing behind himself, just making sure they didn't somehow catch up and find him. He didn't feel like being eaten by gnomes.

Dipper glanced back again, and he didn't see someone in front of him and slammed into them. They both fell to the ground and yelped when they were suddenly tumbling down a small hill. When they thudded against the end of the hill they both groaned, Dipper settling on his folded legs, rubbing his aching head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you walk...ing..." Dipper looked up when the stranger went silent. His eyes grew wide with astonishment and fear when his eyes settled on the blond haired human in front of him. The human seemed to be tall, wearing a yellow zip-up jacket designed to look like golden bricks, black jeans, and black work boots. He was clad in a top hat as well, with his hair slightly spikey, and one eye a bright blue while the other was covered by an eyepatch. 

Dipper squeaked with the utmost fear when he realized the human saw he wasn't human. The human male opened his mouth, his breathy voice filled with awe as his eyes practically glimmered at the young cervitaur.

"No fucking way..."

Dipper rapidly stood up and grabbed his book from the ground that had fallen out of his grasp when he fell. He nearly started running again when the human caught his arm.

"Wait!" Dipper tried tugging himself free, but the other had a strong grip. Every hair went up once again, his fear of humans kicking into drive. "What are you?"

Dipper looked back at the human, debating whether he should speak or not. A big part of him was screaming to run, while another part of him told him to stick around. The latter must have been the slight curiosity he had for humans, even with the fear. Without thinking, the curious side of him blurted out.

"I-I'm a cervitaur." His voice was quiet, but he was sure the other heard him, because the human's face just lit up even more. The human let go of him, but a Dipper didn't move, and the human just looked over him, curiously. He must have been as curious as Dipper, which he refuses to admit to himself. The human smiled and held out a hand, an action that confused Dipper greatly.

"My name's Bill, Bill Cipher! And you are...?" Dipper looked at his hand, and did what he saw an extremely few amount of humans do. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he guessed it was a form of greeting. Humans were weird. He took Bill's hand, Bill giving it a strong shake.

"I'm Dipper." Bill smiled nicely, making Dipper trust the human just a little bit. 

"That's an odd name. Never heard anyone named Dipper before." Dipper smiled back, avoiding eye contact. This human seemed nice enough, could this one really be that bad?

"Well, it's more of a nickname. I have a birth mark under my hair." Dipper moved his hair away from his forehead to show Bill the dipper mark on his forehead. He was always very embarrassed about his mark, others found it funny, and creatures like Robbie, a zombie, made fun of it.

"That's a pretty cool birthmark, my favorite star constellations had always been the big and little dipper." Bill gave a pleasant chuckle. Dipper smiled again and found himself wondering why Bill had been walking out in the middle of the woods.

"So, uh, what are you doing out here?" Dipper asked. Bill's smile faded, making Dipper regret asking his question. He liked Bill's smile.

"I just got into an argument, and decided to take a walk to calm myself down. Though I guess I might have gotten lost." Bill had a sad look on his face as he looked around him. It was like Dipper had lost his mind as he, again, ran his tongue without thinking. 

"I can show you out!" Dipper wanted to smack himself silly. Though, the grin Bill had on his face made a heated feeling in Dipper's gut, it felt nice. 

"That'd be cool! Thanks!" Dipper led Bill to the outskirts of the forest, right at the border between the woods and the town. Dipper and Bill had laughed and talked nearly the whole way there, and when they had arrived at their destination, Dipper felt as though the walk had been too short. Bill turned to him before he left.

"Um, can I maybe...see you again sometime?" Dippers face flushed a light pink as he smiled at Bill. 

"In the mornings, I usually hang out by the lake. If you want to meet me there sometime, that would be...cool.." Bill smiled at him and agreed. He promised he would be there tomorrow morning, and bid him goodbye with a charming flash of a smile.

Dipper waved and hurriedly went home, thinking about his newest friend. Though, it nagged at him that his friend was human, he should be scared of them, not being buddy buddy with them. But Dipper couldn't help convincing himself Bill was different from the other humans, Dipper could trust him.

He could trust Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, jeez I didn't think it would be viewed this much already! Heh! Cool! Hoped you guys liked this chapter, as I said Bill was in it and sorry he's a bit ooc, but in this story he's nice..... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I didn't think this story would be so popular! But thank you all who subscribes, left kudos, and commented! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, and I hope you stick around for whats to come later! ;)

When Dipper woke up, the first thing he felt was the drowsy, fog one would feel after waking from a deep slumber. He almost didn't want to get up, but in a flash he remembered his escapades of yesterday. He was suddenly filled with the ticklish, aching feeling of excitement at seeing Bill again this morning. And that was enough to get the little cervitaur up and moving.

Dipper exited his den, and immediately looked to the sky to make sure he didn't sleep in at all. Nope, the sun was just barely peaking from behind the towering trees. 

Dipper smiled and practically pranced his way down to Lake Gravity Falls. As he trotted out into the opening leading to the lake's shoreline, he could see Mabel peaking out from the water. She spotted him quickly, and waved to him, splashing against the water around her.

"Hi Dipper!" He waved to her, and walked to the waters edge. He decided then to take a short dip into the water, and slowly stepped his way into the water until his bottom, animal half was submerged. Mabel could tell by his happy face that he was excited over something. "So, what's up!? You're unusually very happy!"

"A new friend will be meeting me here soon." He avoided eye contact as he gave a small, giddy smile. Though the smile fell as he thought over what he said. Old feelings rose from inside him, ones he pushed down after meeting Bill. Distrust, unease, and apprehension. A part of him still doubted humans, feared them. It made him queasy, like what he was doing was wrong in every way. Mabel instantly noticed his change in mood.

"What's wrong, Dip?" He glanced at her and sluggishly dragged his fingers through the water, creating ripples. Mabel grew determined in figuring out what was bothering her practical brother. Her voice was demanding and serious, her facial expression stern. "Dipper, tell me."

"I...my friend, he's...well..." Dipper whispers the last part under his breath, "human."

Mabel squinted her eyes at him, her lips in a line. "Dipper."

"He's human." He spoke, louder this time. Mabel's eyes widened, his words swimming around in her head. She bit her lip, remaining quiet for a short while, feeling worried for him. She knew what humans were like, sure some were truly nice, but most, she's witnessed, were greedy and glutton-filled. She knew of a human her parents told her of, warming up to them, only to have them find out he just simply craved their family pearls. When she finally uttered something out, it was breathy and weak, filled with distress.

"Oh Dipper..." Dipper looked down, biting his lip hard, blood leaking into the fresh waters. He was on the verge of tears, but forced everything down to try to comfort Mabel.

"I..I can trust him, Mabel. He's real nice. I doubt he's playing me." Mabel looked back up, anger spiraling darkly like hurricane clouds. 

"My family thought we could trust a "nice human", you know what that got us!? Nothing but hurt feelings, Dipper! And wasn't your parents killed by those horrid things!? They can't be trusted!" Dipper backed away from Mabel, fearing her burst of rage and her ranting. He's never seen her so upset. It made him feel god awful, and his heart feeling constricted at the mention of his parent's death and the mermaid's slight break down.

"I'm sorry....but...I..I really think he's a good guy, I just have this feeling." His eyes were leaking tears, his face getting red, his breath faltering with little hiccups. Mabel breathed a little, and calmed down some. 

"Okay...but...if you get hurt, you'll know." Dipper held his left arm with the other, and a tiny smile slipped onto his bleeding lips. Mabel returned the smile with one of her own, and swam closer to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, getting some comfort from her wet hugs.

"Yeah," he spoke quietly, "I'll know."

__________________________________________________________________

Bill shortly arrived after Mabel and Dipper's moment together. Mabel glared at the human when he first arrived, but she bit her tongue and said nothing, for Dipper's sake of course. Dipper had happily greeted Bill and introduced him to the wonderful mermaid that was Mabel. Bill was awestruck at an actual mermaid, but could sense her obvious ill intent towards him. 

"So, Bill, what's with the bag?" Dipper noticed the human had a paper bag with him that had something blue inside. Bill looked at the bag and grinned at him, slightly nervous.

"Well, since I was seeing you again, I thought you might like something. Like a gift." Bill scratched the back of his neck. Dipper's eye widened with surprise. A gift? Bill reached into the bag and pulled out a blue and white hat, a blue pine tree symbol on the front. Dipper stared at it, fascinated, nut realized he had nothing in return so he couldn't possibly accept it with nothing to give back.

"I can't accept this, Bill. I have nothing to give you." Bill chuckled and slipped the hat onto Dipper's head. It almost seemed like it was made for him, it fit so well over the cervitaur's furry, brown ears and fluffy hair. Dipper's stomach was suddenly fluttered as his face reddened. Nearby, Mabel scowled and loudly swam off to find her other water dwelling friends, Grenda and Candy. The two boys barely noticed she went off.

"Don't worry about it, pine tree!" Bill assured, the laughed at the other's face in response to the nickname. Dipper's face was scrunched in confusion, his lower lip sticking out a little. Bill then noticed the blood. "Are you okay!? Why're you bleeding?"

Dipper snapped from his confusion and wiped away a stream of the red substance. "I just bit it too hard, nothing big."

"Well, you should be more careful. Cute little pine trees don't need injuries." Bill brought a hand up to one of Dipper's ears, and rubbed gently. He laughed and became interested in the way Dipper hummed and leaned into the touch. The cervitaur's most sensitive spots were his ears and tail, and he felt like heaven was descending upon his as he reveled in the feeling of being rubbed. He nearly whimpered when Bill pulled his hand away. 

"So, uh, before I met you I found a book with all different kinds of creatures in it. Wanna go find some? They're real, I found gnomes yesterday, I was actually running from them before I, you know, bumped into you." Dipper explained. Bill grinned and nodded quickly.

"Sure! Sounds fun!"

"O-okay, but we'll just have to go get it, I left it back in my den." Dipper led Bill to his den to get the book, telling him about his adventure of finding the book and the gnomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an adventure and we'll have some info on Bill! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Jeez this sure blew up, I was so not expecting this much feedback! Thank you all for subscribing and commenting and leaving kudos! It's very GREATLY appreciated! ^,^

"Bill, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Ah, come on, Pine Tree. We'll be fine, don't you wanna see what they look like?" 

"Um, well yes, but I still think we should have gone with the tree goblins."

Dipper cautiously followed Bill into a dark cave, located under ground, deep with the woods of Gravity Falls. Bill was holding a lit lantern, smirking happily as he and Dipper ventured deeper into the cave. After they retrieved the book from Dipper's den, they decided on searching for the legendary vampires that resided in large caves in the forest. The book said there were only a few, but Dipper and Bill might have possibly found one of the caves that homed the creatures. 

To say Dipper was afraid was an understatement, he was terrified. His instincts practically screamed at him to run away, and get as far away from the cave as he could, but his blasted curiosity for the unknown overpowered his instincts by just a tad. Thus, he is now following Bill into what could possibly be home to vampires. He originally argued against the idea of vampire hunting, wanting to settle for smaller, less dangerous creatures such as tree goblins. Though Bill had somehow convinced him enough on vampires. He was regretting listening to him just a little bit now.

"Pine Tree. I think we found what we were looking for." Dipper looked forward to see Bill had stopped moving, and he questioned how Bill knew this was one of the caves. Dipper saw the blond's eyes were focused intently on something on the cave floors in front of them. He followed his gaze, but it was too dark to really see much, and he slowly stepped forward. When Dipper got close enough to see what had caught Bill's attention, his heart nearly burst straight out of his chest. There were skeletons and corpses piled up in multiple areas of the cave, consisting of both humans and animals. Dipper couldn't control the loud whimper that escaped his mouth when he saw deer remains among the piles. 

Bill turned his head back to Dipper, and reached back to take hold of the cervituar's hand, clutching it tightly to attempt to comfort him. Dipper looked at their entwined fingers then to Bill, who gave a small smile. Dipper tightened his hand on Bill's, feeling a bit more calm. 

They gingerly continued into the cave, Dipper quickly avoiding looking at the piles. As they went deeper, they could see more light coming from torches, and hear rough, lisped voices. The two came upon an opening with a large slab of rock, stained with a dark substance, in the center, a group of cloak clad people surrounding it. Thinking quickly, Dipper pulled Bill behind a pile of bones, and they watched the figures.

"Whhen are we going to invade the town masster?" One voice hissed. Another quickly retorted, sounding annoyed.

"You idiot! He already exxplained whhen we're going! Righht affter we're ffinisshed ffueling up!" There was suddenly a loud bang of something landing on the stone slab. When a few of the figures shuffled a little, Bill and Dipper could see a large buck was thrown onto the makeshift table. The poor thing was bleeding from several wounds on its body and breathing heavily, shakily, struggling to stay alive. 

Dipper released another whimper, this one louder than the other, as tears leaked from his eyes. He let out a soft sob when he saw the figures lean down and sink their fangs into the deer, sucking the life right out of it. Immediately after Dipper let out the loud noise, one of the figures swung himself up, listening.

"Did you hhear that?" He sniffed the air deeply. "Ssmellss like...hhuman."

The other figures perked up, and stiffed as well, all agreeing that it did, in fact, smell of human. 

"A live deer too, a ffawn." Bill and Dipper both then decided it was time to get the hell out of there. They bolted up, leaving the lantern behind, and began sprinting to the cave's exit, with the vampires following them. Dipper stumbled over a skull, falling to the ground harshly, a small wound appearing on his arm. A vampire, pounced on him, and the young cervitaur acted quickly and grabbed a nearby bone, sharp as a knife, and stabbed the creature through the chest. The vampire turned to ash as Dipper scrambled up with the help of Bill, who roughly tugged him up. Guess it didn't have to be a wooden stake to kill them after all. 

Bill looked back at Dipper as he tugged him along. "I have a plan. Maybe if we taunt them enough they'll be dumb enough to follow us out into the sunlight."

Dipper decided to go with his plan, as they had nothing else other than run away and hope they didn't catch them. Dipper looked back at the creatures quickly gaining on them.

"Hey! You guys are some ugly motherfuckers!" Dipper could visibly see the creatures grow more hostile from the insult. Bill joined in.

"You guys are as pathetic as mosquitos!"

"You bunch of Dracula wannabes!"

The vampires grew even more pissed off, and right when it seemed they were about to catch the two, they were blinded by a bright light. Dipper and Bill slowed down to a stop, meters away from the cave's entrance. They watched as the vampires all entered the sunlight, their skin going gray with cracks glowing red spreading all over them. They screeched as they combusted, their ashes floating to the ground shortly after. 

Bill turned suddenly, releasing Dipper's hand, much to Dipper's dismay, and walked over to a fallen tree to sit on it. Dipper followed him, laying down on the grass in front of Bill, folding his legs under him. They both closed their eyes as they caught their breath, then opened them to meet each other's gazes and smile. They made it out scratch free. Well kinda.

Bill noticed the small wound on Dipper's arm and slid off the tree to sit down beside his hurt friend. Bill gently picked the other's arm up to view it closely.

"You're hurt, did that vampire get you?" Dipper shook his head, and Bill reached into his pocket pulling out a bandaid. Dipper looked at the bandaid curiously, having not seen one before. He watched as Bill peeled off the two pieces of paper then carefully applied the bandaid onto his wound. "There, it'll heal soon. This is just to cover it so nothing gets on the wounds."

"Is this what humans do when they get hurt?" Dipper queried, examining the bandage with interest. "Don't they do that whole weird kiss it better thing?"

"Yeah, we put it on so it doesn't get infected or anything, and yeah some do that, I don't see it very much." Bill answered. Dipper looked up at him, one of his ears perked up, the other folded back.

"Have you ever had it done to you?" Bill shook his head. "Why not?"

Bill thought hard about something, making Dipper curious. Bill got a determined look on his face when he decided on something.

"Well, usually mothers do that sort of thing, I don't have one." Dipper felt upset for his friend and thought that maybe Bill was just like him, lonely. Dipper then noticed Bill looked like he was getting a little crestfallen, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, how did you get the hat you gave me?"

"I just bought it from this store, it reminded me if you." Bill answer truthfully. He had went to the mall recently, and saw the hat hanging on a stand. The instant he saw the pine tree symbol, it reminded him of the little fawn he found in the forest.

"Bought?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah, you know, exchanging money for something you want? It's what humans do." Bill explained with a smile. He found it cute how Dipper's ears would fold and twitch as he listened and thought, it made him want to pet them. The concept of human exchange still confused Dipper, he'd heard of it before but never really understood it.

"How do you get money?"

"Well, one would get a job and earn it by doing work. Some people make enough money so they're set for life, while others have to struggle." Bill seemed to be a bit bitter at that part, Dipper noticed.

"What about you?" Bill raised an eyebrow at him, questioning. "You know, like what are you under? Do you have lots or do you struggle too?"

"I struggle, but if I had my way I'd be living in a big house with gourmet food and servants. Like rich people or kings."

"Why can't you have all that?"

"Because I'm still in school, and my job doesn't make a lot of money, better jobs get you more money and such. I'm also waiting for my big chance to make a name for myself. I want people to know who I am." Bill had this hopeful look in his eyes and a true smile on his face as he talked about this chance he was waiting for. Dipper smiled at the look Bill had, it looked nice on him. A thought then came to Dipper's mind.

"I've heard of this happening so I thought I'd just ask. If this big chance came, would you do anything not to let it slip away?"

Bill contemplated the question before smirking. "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Bill's pov and there may be a bit of fluff! Thank for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon was perfect. Fluffy clouds decorated the blue atmosphere here and there, the sun held itself up proudly, warming the town of Gravity Falls to an average temperature, and a breeze swept through the air periodically. Everything was a near-silent and peaceful calmness, until a southern and slightly high-pitched voice hollered out, imperiously.

"Get out there, boy, and put up those signs!" Bill's ears throbbed from his boss' practical screeching, and he was on the verge of developing an unimaginably painful headache. Bill and Dipper had parted ways, sadly, after Bill announced he had to go to work. He hadn't wanted to leave, he enjoyed the little deer's company greatly, and would have much rather chosen to stay with said other if he only he didn't want to listen to his boss' annoying yelling for not arriving at work. He also didn't feel like getting fired.

So, as a result, Bill went to work and was now strolling around town, grumbling profanities about Gideon, his boss, with a stack of signs underarm. He walked a block or two, put up a sign on a telephone pole or taped it to a wall, then went on to the next block or two to repeat the very same process. 

He sighed as he was putting a sign up outside the office of the Gravity Falls Gossiper. He thought about what he said to Dipper about his dreams of becoming rich, and a smile crept its way onto his face. He could practically taste the elegant cuisine on his tongue, as he imagined a fine life with no worry and the fanciest of food. All he had to do was wait for his big chance.

He was about two signs away from heading back to the tent, when a gust of wind blew strongly, and a paper smacked onto his face. He irritatedly ripped the paper off his face, and was about to crumble and toss it away when something on it caught his attention. 

+ENTER AND BE THE FIRST TO WIN+  
$10,000,000!!!! CASH!!!!

Just send in a picture of the STRANGEST   
creature to be seen and caught on camera and   
you can be the WINNER of the GRAND PRIZE  
stated above! 

Upload the picture to IssacSupernaturalResearchIndustries.org  
and win today! No rules, credit cards, terms, or conditions   
are required!   
Just input your address, name, number, and your  
PHOTOGRAPH and you could surely  
WIN!!!!

Bill stared at the paper for a long while, before grinning. The prize seemed a bit much, but maybe this was his big chance at becoming rich, and getting everything he's ever wished for! He's certainly seen some odd happenings around Gravity Falls! Like the vampires, and hell, he's even seen the Gnomes while taking out the trash! It's a long story, but Bill was disposing of garbage, and walked out to see several miniature men with pointed, red hats struggling to steal a pie that was sitting in the window to cool. He had just walked away from them, not wanting to go near the creatures. 

Though, as Bill thought over what he could profit off of, all of them seemed eminently dangerous, especially the vampires. He brainstormed a little while longer before Dipper popped up in his mind! An ominous grin slithered its way across Bill's face.

The little cervitaur could be the key to his fortune! All he had to do was snap a shot of Dipper and be on his merry way to a life of elegance! Bill thought over about how he'd do it, about the money, about his greedy desires, about his well being, but then he felt a pang somewhere deep in his stomach at the thought of Dipper's well being. What about his feelings? 

Bill shook those thoughts from his mind. What about Dipper's feelings!? Bill would make better friends, and besides, he had only just met Dipper! Dipper nor he couldn't possibly feel anything deep for each other, so this had to be his big chance! And he already said he'd do anything not to miss it...

Bill took a deep breath of air, then quickly finished up his assigned duty before practically sprinting his way back to the Tent of Telepathy. He felt excited and just felt like running at the time, and the adrenalin just made him want to run faster. 

He surprised Gideon when he barged through the entrance of the tent, desperate for air, his face red and holding a grin. Gideon gave him an odd look before sneering.

"You done with the signs, boy?!" Bill nodded and finally his breathing was under control. Gideon sneered again but with a wave of his hand he dismissed Bill for the rest of the day, claiming he had to close up for some unfinished work. It made Bill curious, but he shrugged it off, his feeling of excitement rising once more. 

Bill instantly headed home after being dismissed, and quickly ran into his room to scrounge through it, attempting to find his old digital Canon camera. He got it as a gift on his birthday, and used to use it quite often until he put it away somewhere. He eventually forgot about it, as anyone would after a long while. 

Bill opened his boxer drawer and looked through it. He cheered a little when he found the camera at the back of the drawer, the charger along with it. Bill plugged the charger into the wall, then attached the cord to the camera rapidly, he could hardly wait for the device to charge up.

"Ten million dollars here I come..."

________________________________________________________________________

The following morning, Bill woke up groggy and a little sore for reasons unknown. He hadn't done anything straining yesterday, so he assumed it must have been the way he had slept. The first thing he did upon sitting up in his bed was check the time on his clock, that was situated on a bedside drawer. The flier laying beside the clock caught his eye again, and he smiled once more. 

He then remembered his camera and sprang out of bed to check it. It was one hundred percent charged and waiting to be used. 

Bill dressed himself as quickly as lightning then grabbed his camera, shoved it in his pocket, and rushed out the door, making his way to Lake Gravity Falls where Dipper was most likely to be found. The practical run there wasn't as nearly fast enough as Bill wished it to be, but he managed to get to the lake in less than ten minutes. 

He searched around for the little deer, finding no one or thing around. Bill then jumped in surprise when he felt something violently grab his shoulders and shake him.

"Boo!" A voice yelled with a laugh as Bill was shaken. His surprise went away when he turned to see Dipper standing there chuckling at his reaction. "Scared you, huh?"

Bill grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Me? Scared, seriously Pine Tree I, Bill Cipher, could never get scared. You just surprised me is all."

"Sure~, oh brave Bill!" Dipper giggled, rubbing his nose a little. Bill noticed something in the deer's hand, it was glittering and reflected the sunlight prettily. 

"What's that?" Dipper looked down to the object in his grasp, and Bill saw the bright red coloring that started to flow into Dipper's cheeks, along with the slight fold of his ears. Dipper held his hand out, and gave Bill a small bracelet that looked to be made from fine crystal, pearls, golden clasps, and long, green vine. 

"Well," Dipper looked up at him with a small smile, "Since you gave me something, I thought I should return the favor. I made this bracelet for you, the things to make it were kinda hard to get, but with the help of my book, it made it easier to find and receive them. The vine that holds it all together is made from this ancient plant deep within the forest, and the crystals I got grew under mushrooms only found in Gnome territory. And man, were they not happy to see me! The pearls were made with the help of Mabel, since she lives in the lake and can make pretty things like pearls."

Bill stared at the object in his hand, all the while listening to where Dipper got the items to make it from. It blew his mind at how valuable it looked, and how shiny it was. He tore his gaze from the object and settled his eyes on Dipper.

"Um thank you, no one's ever really gone through all that trouble just to get me a gift. I...I love it! Can you help me put it on?" Dipper nodded and clasped the gift around Bill's wrist, and it amazed the human how well it fit. It didn't squeeze him nor dangle from looseness. "Thank you, it's so beautiful."

"You already thanked me, and it's no big deal." Dipper's grin made Bill feel aches in his stomach, they weren't unpleasant, just odd. He kind of liked the feeling, in a weird way. Bill was once again surprised when Dipper grabbed his hand and pulled him to the direction in which his den was located. "Come on, let's get my book and see what other creatures we can find. And maybe ones less dangerous this time?"

Bill grinned and nodded, letting Dipper tug him all the way to the den. For the rest of that day, he'd totally forgotten about the camera in his pocket, his unwavering attention focused solely on Dipper, and the way he felt when they held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Thanks to all who leave a comment, subscribe, and/or leave kudos! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave some kudos, or a comment and tell me what you think (if wanting to). See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Bill tucked the bracelet Dipper gave him into his pocket,  he was off to work and always made sure to put the gift somewhere safe. He was paranoid he'd lose it or it'd fall off, and he couldn't imagine what he'd do if he actually lost it. 

So, after the bracelet was securely in his pocket, he calmly walked into the Tent of Telepathy with a large smile to greet the other workers. He waved to a few before, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a group of girls giggling and sneaking glances at him.  He gave them a wink then went off to find Gideon, leaving the girls swooning and later arguing over who exactly he winked at. 

As he neared Gideon's trailer, a wind picked up and blew through his undone jacket. The flier he kept with him flew out of his jacket, and Bill nearly panicked before someone caught the paper in midair. 

"What's this, boy?" Gideon held the flier up and examined it. Bill patted the pocket his bracelet was in just to make sure, due to his paranoia, that it was still safe. It was still there and he felt relieved. 

"Oh just a competition thing." He answered calmly, then reached his arm out to gesture to his boss he wanted the paper back.  Gideon ignored his obvious gesture and whistled at the reward listed.

"Mighty big reward its got, huh? Say, boy, the Tent isn't doing so good, how's about we, maybe, make deal?" Bill raised an eyebrow, but his interest was peaked. "We've both seen some supernatural things 'round this town, I know because you're too smart to've not noticed. So, what if we worked together in this little competition, hm? Then we split the prize, fifty-fifty.  How 'bout it?"

Bill narrowed his eyes, thinking over the offer. It didn't sound too bad. He held his hand out to the shorter, a wide grin on his face. "I think you've got yourself a deal. "

They shook hands, and Gideon led him to his trailer. They both sat at a small table, across from each other,  and began to put together a plan. 

"So Gideon,  how do you suppose we do it?" Bill questioned,  crossing his legs under the table and propping his chin up with his palm.

"Simple," Gideon gave a smile and dropped a maroon book onto the table, "We can use this, it has descriptions of many creatures living around Gravity Falls. You can lure one here, and I'll trap it, because having it live 'n in person is even more profitable than just a picture,  get it? I'll have McGucket build 'lil ole me a cage."

Bill nodded then looked at the book more attentively,  he realized it looked exactly like Dipper's book but with the number '2' drawn instead of a '3'. He tore his gaze away before Gideon questioned his staring. 

"Okay,  let's open the book up then." The two spent near half an hour trying to decide which monster they were going to use. All seemed either too dangerous,  or too small. Gnomes? No, too small and they were always in packs.  Vampires?  Too dangerous. 

They took a break eventually, and Bill looked around inside Gideon's trailer.  He spotted a camera, and he instantly thought of the cervitaur.  His eyes widened, and he excitedly slammed his hands down on the table. 

"That's it! I know a creature that'll be perfect! A cervitaur,  half man half deer! They're docile and not too big either! Will that do?" Gideon was startled a little by his exclamation, but looked to be giving it some thought. A moment later, he smiled,  almost evilly. 

"I think that'll do just fine, boy." 

_______________________________________________________________________________

After the talk, Bill got to work feeling giddy. His dreams were literally right in the palm of his hand,  and he could easily catch them. Gideon's cage would be done by tomorrow morning and then their plan would begin. 

As Bill walked home, he slipped his hands into his pockets, but then pulled the bracelet out when he felt it. He stared at it, subconsciously rubbing his thumb over the pearls,  thoughts of Dipper popping into his mind. He kept thinking about the other's reaction, his feelings. Would he be angry?

Bill once again shook those thoughts from his head, because why should he care what the creature felt if he went after his lifelong dream? His father never cared about HIS feelings when he left to marry some rich woman,  leaving him alone. His father was living the dream life somewhere and that too could be his life too! 

Bill scoffed and eyed a sewage drain only feet in front of him. He clutched the bracelet in a vice-like grip, and stormed over to the drain. He held the hand that held the bracelet over the drain, and took a deep breath. 

He did nothing. 

The blonde let out a growl, something was holding him back. His grip was still firm, the shining piece of jewelry still occupied his hand. He attempted to drop it once more, but yet again his grip didn't loosen, an unknown, pressuring feeling keeping his hand closed. 

Bill scowled and shoved the bracelet back into his pocket, giving it a glare before it was put away. He stubbornly concluded he wouldn't let it go because the accessory surely had a large value. 

He then proceeded home, ignoring his bracelet conflict, and thinking excitedly about the following day and a long, peaceful rest.  

Though, when his head hit his pillow as the sun went down, his dreams were filled with detailed visions that were anything but peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry about the long wait! I've had no wifi, thus making me sadly unable to update anything. (D':)
> 
> I still do not have wifi, I have to use 4G and it's infuriatingly slow, but I'll be sure to write the next chapter and jump at the next chance I get to post it! :)
> 
> Thank you too all who commented, subscribed, left kudos, and viewed! You're all peaches! ;D


	7. HYHUBWKLQJ LV QRW RNDB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!
> 
> Chapter contains slight gore, feels, and sadness. You have been warned.

Bill felt light, as though his body weighed little to nothing. The world around him was changing drastically,  first he was home, then he was at the tent. Everything was like a home movie, poor quality, and switching scenes with blurs. He was suddenly outside, in the middle of the woods, when the colors faded to black and white. Time slowed down, while the clouds above moved at light speed.

He could feel a presence, but couldn't see anyone there. Very slowly, his vision started to blacken, and right before he could barely see a foot in front of him, his colorless vision returned just as slowly as it had left.

He could then see a familiar cervitaur was laying on the forest floor before him, motionless. His head hung low, and his legs tucked under his body. More of the darkness faded away, giving Bill a better view of the other being. He could see scratches littering the fawn's body, a bright yellow liquid flowing freely from the wounds. 

Bill was then in the Tent of Telepathy, looking out from Gideon's stage at a crowd of faceless people, the spotlight focused on him. All strangers were making awed sounds, they were clapping, and others laughing, seemingly cheering Bill on.

The spotlight flashed and he was in front of Dipper once more. But the cervitaur was now trapped behind a cage door, still in the middle of the forest. A rush of fear went throughout Bill's body when Dipper started to raise his head. The most unpleasant sound reverberated through the air around them, the sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing out of place. He could hear it so clearly, as though it were right in his ear. 

As much as the noise scared him, what he saw made his eyes water, his whole being swallowed by terror. Dipper's neck and chest area looked suddenly mutilated. Bone stuck up in awkward positions, and flesh was torn to limp, bleeding shred, the yellow liquid still replacing what was supposed to be blood. A very visible hole went straight through the cervitaur's chest, yellow fluid pouring in amounts that were surely beyond the containment of Dipper's body.  
"Ýəłłøw, föř åvăřįçə."

Bill suddenly saw himself running through the woods, knowing somehow that he was running from Dipper. He kept running even when the cervitaur's screams of betrayal echoed in his throbbing ears.

"Ýöų', đįď ţhï§, Bįłł!"

His vision was starting to go black again, his lungs feeling clogged. 

"Į håţə ýøů, ţřåîťôŕ!"

Bill could feel saliva flowing from his mouth, when he tilted his head down, seeing his legs run and the leaves crunch, he also saw that it wasn't spit dripping from his lips, it was the yellow liquid. He could feel it blocking his airway, making him choke. 

"ÝØÜ ĐĮĎ ŤHÏ§!"

Bill bolted up from his bed, his breath coming in short pants, his eyes starting to water. He tried to wipe the drops from his eyes, but was unsuccessful. He'd promised himself after his mother's death, that he'd never cry again. His father had told him crying made a man weak, and didn't get him anywhere in life. And his mother had told him, on her deathbed, that she didn't want to see him cry. So, he promised not to. Though, with remnants of the nightmare still flickering in his head, he found himself breaking that promise. 

...

Sniffling and finally calming down, Bill dragged himself out of his bed, feeling lifeless. He went through his morning routine, showering, dressing, then fixing his hair, before he went downstairs for coffee. 

He sat at his table, coffee mug in hand, staring at nothing as his dream caught up to him once more. The words spoken in his nightmare bounced around inside his head. 

He sighed and combed his fingers though his blonde locks. He tightened his grip on his locks and pulled out of frustration. He felt so many emotions coming to him all at once, it was overwhelming and confused the hell out of him. He put his hand down,  a little too quickly as he knocked over his half empty cup of coffee.  

He cursed but made no move to clean it up. He stood from his seat, walked over to the door, grabbed his jacket and walked out, he'd clean the mess up when he came back. He just felt too tired. 

When Bill walked into the Tent of Telepathy he was greeted with more giggling women, to which he responded with a scowl and walked away. He dragged himself out to Gideon's trailer behind the tent, but stopped when he noticed the large object that wasn't there the previous day.

Gideon had been true to his word, the cage had been completed. 

"There you are, boy! You're ten minutes late!" Bill hadn't even noticed. He stared at the cage, the metal container reminding him of his nightmare. He felt a knot in his throat the size of a baseball,  he questioned whether or not he wanted to go through with the plan. He turned to his short employer and swallowed once more, the knot refusing to leave.

"Sorry, sir. Um...I-I don't think I wish to continue this plan, Gideon."

He could see the shorter's face redden with anger, but he then calmed himself. Gideon put on a false smile and stretched a hand to Bill's back.

"Now, boy, why would you wish that? When you're so close to getting what you've always wanted, one little...casualty is the least it would cost to reach your dreams. And besides, the cage is already made and I've been setting up advertisements for our newest showcase. We'll be rolling in money, and you'll have the life you've always wanted. Why pass it up now, what happened to all that hopeful talk about your 'big chance'?"

Bill was speechless. Gideon held a fine point there. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dipper dreamily made his way to the lake, he'd wondered why no one had gone there recently. There was usually at least one person there fishing, but lately it was deserted. He figured something must be going on in Gravity Falls, a festival maybe.

He was in such a good mood because of his last visit with Bill. When they held hands it made a shiver run up his spine and made his finger tips tingle. He smiled to himself, wishing to once again lock his fingers with the blonde human's. 

Though, Bill didn't visit the day before, he assumed it was for a good reason and thus it didn't put a damper on his dreamy state since the last meet. Dipper tried to shake away the thoughts of Bill, as he almost ran head first into a tree, but they kept coming back. 

If Bill came today maybe they could go in search for the fairies he'd read about in his book. They lived in the part of the forest at the other side of the lake, and seemed docile enough to search for. Unlike the vampires and gnomes.

When he arrived at the lake he began to take a long drink before he noticed a pink shadow sneaking closer. He smiled and continued to act oblivious. When Mabel sprang out of the water with a happy yell, he splash her right in the face.

"Saw you coming, Mabel!" He laughed at the pouting look she gave him. She then grinned and laughed along with him, catching on to his good mood.

"You seem really happy." She smiled and rolled onto her back, floating. 

"Yeah, I just had a really great time with Bill. The day before we went to look for leprechauns! They're actually really nice to talk to!" He smiled, remembering that day. The leprechauns were, as rumored to be, proctor of their gold, but shared funny stories of their rivalry with the gnomes. 

"Dipper..." Mabel's face was serious, her brow furrowed and lips slightly puckered.  Dipper knew what was coming. The newest lecture of being careful with humans. He rolled his eyes but spoke calmly.  

"Mabel, I can trust Bill. I know you only want what's best for me, but you don't have to worry, I'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring look. "Bill won't do anything bad, like that human did to you and your family. He sweet, funny, kind, has a really great smile..."

Mabel fitted the pieces together of Dipper's mood, words, and actions. She now worried even more for her brother. She interrupted Dipper there, knowing he had the longest list of positive adjectives he could use for Bill.

"Dipper, you love him." It obviously wasn't a question with the way she said it. Dipper froze as though a car's headlights were being shined on him. His heart hammered in his chest, and his face flushed as he nervously nibbled on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to speak, but his brain went foggy, words getting caught on his throat. 

"...I-I'm sorry." Tears began to build up in his eyes. He didn't mean to fall in love with a human....what would his parents think of him now? 

Mabel flinched when she saw the tears, and felt like she was a balloon filled with too much air and ready to pop. She wimpered as she too felt the sting of oncoming tears.

"Please don't cry Dip. Please!  I...you-you're the smartest person I know a-and if you trust Bill...i can too." She lifted herself from the water, and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, cuddling her head against him. He returned the embrace, the tears stopping but the occasional hiccups still ongoing. 

"You're the best sister in the whole universe, you know that Mabel?" They both smiled and patted each other's backs, both murmuring out 'pat pat'.

They pulled away smiling, but jumped in surprise when they heard someone cough.  They turned to see Bill standing there looking a bit awkward. 

" I..uh..sorry if I accidentally interrupted your moment. Should I come back later?" Mabel looked up at Dipper, seeing the happy glint in his eye when he looked at the blonde.

"No no, we were just finishing. You two can go, be safe though! I'm talking to you Dip." Dipper smiled and playfully stuck his tongue out at her. 

Waving goodbye, he left with Bill to his den for his book. He always went to the lake without it because he didn't want to take the chance of it getting wet. As they walked, Bill turned to him with a confused look.

"She seemed nice to me for once. Why's that? " Dipper giggled at the blonde's confused expression, finding it cute.

"She just trusts you more, is all." Bill, for a split second, got a sad look on his face before he grinned at Dipper. 

"Oh,  well I guess that's good. Oh and do you think I can show you someplace special today?" Dipper rose a brow in curiosity while he tried to hide the fact his heart beat spead up rapidly. 

"Someplace special?" Bill nodded with excitement and grabbed the little cervitaur's hand. 

"Yeah, come on! But you have to keep your eyes closed,  or else it wouldn't be a surprise! Okay?" Dipper smiled and tightened his hold on Bill's hand, causing the blonde's cheeks to be dusted pink. He closes his eyes and let Bill lead him away.

_________________________________________________________________________________

It took a little bit, with some stumbling and tripping at tines, but Bill and Dipper finally made it to that special place Bill had in store for the little fawn.

"Keep them closed!" Bill laughed, but to him it was a bit forced as he knew what was going to happen next. Dipper giggled and tightened his laced fingers around the other's.  

"They are!" Dipper felt giddy and excited, maybe Bill felt the same as he did? Maybe after this they'd become something more than friends? Dipper's smile grew more at that idea. 

Bill suddenly stopped, the cervitaur bumping lightly into him. Bill turned and steadied him, whispering gently in Dipper's ear.

"Keep them closed." Dipper lost contact with Bill and everything was silent. He stood there for a few minutes before he heard the sudden sound of a lock click. He opened his eyes hesitantly, being greeted with darkness as if he never opened them. 

"Bill?" His call was answers by a high pitched voice sounding through a microphone, making him jump and search around for the speaker. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know what y'all came here to see, a mystical being of amazement, the eight wonder of the world! So, I give you our latest attraction! A real, live cervitaur!"

Bright lights were cast upon Dipper,  making him squint and shield his eyes with his hands. He could hear cheering and the clapping of hands, and brought his own away from his eyes when the light dimmed down. 

Terror overwhelmed his being when he saw he was trapped in a silver cage, overlooking crowds of people who awed at him. He ran to the cage door and shook it, trying to open it, only to find it locked. Tears welled in his eyes as he slid the the floor. 

"Oh but ladies and gentlemen! This glorious being of mystery wouldn't be here without the help of my good ole friend,  Bill Cipher!" 

Dipper looked up to see Bill standing near,  on the stage. 

Bill stared out at the crowd of cheering and laughing people,  it was just like in his nightmare.  He looked over at the cage,  seeing Dipper laying on the floor, his head low with obvious tears falling from hidden eyes. His heart constricted in his chest, bile running up his throat. Bill's eyes glittered with unshed tears as he stared at the, most likely, only person who he felt truly cared for him. 

"....Mabel was right....I should have never trusted a human..." With those whispered words, Bill's tears were dripping from his eyes, regret for everything he's ever done wrong building up in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally took up four whole notes on my phone cause I kept exceeding the maximum amount of characters. 
> 
> Sad chapter right here ;_; I nearly cried at writing some scenes because my mind kept thinking more deeply about the situation. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all who left kudos, subscribed and commented! I enjoy comments! 
> 
> Please inform me of any errors there may be! Thank you! You're all peaches! ;)
> 
> LW'OO DOO JHW EHWWHU, VRRQ HQRXJK!


	8. Chapter 8

That's it, Bill officially, royally fucked up. Many would agree with him too, he practically just ruined one of the few best things that have ever happened in his life. One being his friendship with Dipper.

Bill sat outside, behind the Tent of Telepathy, his fingers in his hair, tugging violently. The image of Dipper crying made him want to puke. The way he looked, the scenery, it was almost exactly like his dream. Subconsciously he had knew something terrible would happen, and realizing that now fueled his hatred for himself. 

Het glanced back at the stage through a rip in the tent's material, Gideon was still going on about the creatures uniqueness. Bill scowled at the shorter, but turned away and pulled harder at his hair. He helped cause this situation as well. He didn't think it could get worse, until he heard someone from the audience question the authenticity of Dipper's body. He turned back to the stage when he heard Gideon laugh.

"Why of course it's real! Would you really doubt lil ole me?" The supposed-psychic put on a cute face that made everyone coo with adoration. He then looked over at Dipper with a sinister look only Bill could see at his angle.  "But if you truly want me to prove it, let me show you."

Bill swallowed hard, feeling something bad was about to happen. Walking over the Dipper's cage, Gideon reached into a pocket and pulled out a knife. 

Dipper tried to get away from the sadistic white haired boy, but was forcefully tugged by an ear against the bars. He cried out when he felt Gideon's knife dig into his flesh and make a cut. 

Gideon presented the cervitaur's bleeding side to the audience, still everyone awed at the creature. Bill felt a surge of emotion pass through him. Repulsion, fury, dismayed. Fury won over everything and he quickly acted on it. He stormed back into the tent, heading straight for Gideon. He pulled the weapon from the shorter's hand, threw it across the stage, and violently shoved Gideon against the cage, all the while slipping a hand into one of the other's pockets.

"We never agreed on harming him!" Gideon gave a wicked smile, and put up an innocent act for the crowd. 

"Why I think you're right, boy. Do you think you can find it in yourself to forgive lil me?" Bill grimaced at the 'adorable' face directed at him. He released his boss then angrily fled the stage. 

As he glanced back at Dipper, whom stared at him teary-eyed,  Bill clenched the keys he stole from Gideon's pocket tightly. He silently promised Dipper that, tonight, he'd make things right again. 

~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~

It was nearing nighttime when the last show of the night ended. Dipper's cage was wheeled outback and cruelly covered with a tarp, leaving the frightened boy in the dark. He quivered in the night's frigid air, his breath visible in puffs. He wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to warm up, but nothing changed. He jumped in fear when he heard something clang against the cage bars.

"My, my, you sure made quite the performance, Dipper." The white haired male hissed out, as he raised the tarp to see the cervitaur. Dipper trembled more from fear rather than the cold as he saw the glint of a knife in Gideon's grasp. "I'm sure Mabel and Stanford must be so worried about your disappearance."

"How do you know them!?" Hearing his loved one's names hissed out made a sudden flash of courage strike up Dipper's spine. All the while, questions flurried in his head. How did he know Mabel and Grunkle Stan? What does he want with him? How long would he be trapped here?

"Oh, she hasn't told her beloved 'brother'?" The short boy chuckled then continued. "We used to be sweethearts! Oh, she was so darling with her beautiful scales and glowing personality! But the valuables she and her family had stored at the bottom of the lake were just as beautiful and glowing as she."

Dipper then put the puzzle together, and with a burst of rage he stood and gave a disgusted look. "You're the human who hurt Mabel!"

Gideon laughed a little too long to be anything but creepy. "Give the boy a prize! I have to say, your angry face looks simply adorable Dip. Well, goodnight, I need my beauty sleep. Have a wonderful time in the dark!"

He turned and dropped the tarp back down, walking away with a smile. Dipper gripped the bars and tried yelling after him, but the other didn't come back. Calming down, Dipper lowered his head and slumped back down to the cold, metal floor. He tucked his legs underneath his body and wrapped himself up with his arms again. He sighed and slowly rose his head up to look up at the top of the cage. He missed seeing the stars already. 

He was once more frightened by another loud clang to the cage. He grew angry when he thought Gideon came back to terrorize him more, but was surprised to see Bill sneaking under the tarp. The anger came back, full force, though.

"What are you doing here, putrid human? Why don't you just go home, and enjoy your stupid fame!" He gave the blond an ill look before turning away from him. Bill desperately grasped the cage. 

"Dipper, look, I-I'm so sorry. You're right, I'm just like everyone else. You shouldn't have trusted me, I'm a stupid, selfish dick. I don't deserve riches, or fame, or gourmet food, or a giant mansion. I don't even deserve your forgiveness, let alone your friendship again. But please, let me make this right!" He reached a hand through the bars towards Dipper, who scowled and leaned away, with his arms crossed. "Please. Just trust me, this one last time."

Dipper looked at him from the corner of his eye, seeing Bill's desperate face and pained eyes. Hesitantly, he turned back towards him and fearfully, slowly reached his hand out. When their hands gripped together, they looked into each other's eyes. Bill gave a little smile, and sluggishly released his grasp from Dipper's, letting their hands brush from palm to fingertip, to reach into his pocket and pull the keys out. He silently crawled to the cage door, unlocked it, and with a few creaks the door opened enough for Dippers to slip out.

When they faced each other, Bill smiled once more and held his hand out to the other. Dipper gave a smile back, feeling his heart beat quicken and his cheeks warming, as he took Bill's hand. 

The blond lifted the tarp and looked around. He spotted no one around but two bulky men guarding Gideon's trailer, so he quietly led Dipper to the forest, using the shadows as cover as to not be spotted. They were nearly there as they stepped under the moonlight to get to another shadow when Gideon burst from his trailer. He looked at the tarp covered cage, seeing the door open, and then frantically looked around until he found them. 

"After them!" He screeched to the two guards. Bill quickly tugged Dipper to the forest, running and helping the cervitaur escape. The two men were gaining on them, though, not giving up. 

Bill then felt something fall from his pocket. He turned back to see his bracelet laying on the ground. He let go of Dipper's hand to bolt towards the bracelet as the two men after them came closer. Just as Bill grabbed it, one man caught him, but with a swift kick to the crotch he let the blond go in favor of his stinging genitals. 

The blond sped back to Dipper, who he was surprised to see was waiting worriedly for him, and retook the cervitaur's hand in his. With one guy still chasing them, Dipper thought quickly and pulled Bill in one direction.

"Lead him this way, I got an idea!" Bill followed him without question, and soon they entered territory familiar to Dipper. The serene glimmer of moonlight through the arch way directing straight to the gnomes. They ran passed Jeff, who yelled after them but soon they went after the bulky man who followed. They decided they were going to certainly have a big feast that night as they captured the man.

Looking back, Dipper and Bill cheered as they successfully lost both of their pursuers. They still ran, around the gnome territory and headed for Dipper's den, just in case the gnomes decided one big man wasn't enough. 

They stopped running when they were safely inside Dipper's home, out of breath and any energy to even stand anymore. They both plopped down onto the makeshift bed and began to collect their breath again. Bill looked over at Dipper, the same time Dipper looked at him, both struggling to breathe but they still couldn't help but grin at each other. For a bit, they forgot about what just happened and just stared at one another happily, their faces very close.

Slowly, they began to lean in to each other until their lips met. Their eyes closed peacefully, the two leaning in even more, deepening the kiss. Bill brought a hand up to Dipper's face and gently stroked his cheek, reaching up a bit to play with the curly brown locks. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him closer, enjoying the warmth the other provided. It was when Bill's hand slid up to rub one of Dipper's fluffy deer ears, that a moan was pulled from the cervitaur's mouth. Bill rubbed more at those sensitive ears, liking the noise Dipper made, and the tightness forming in his pants. 

They separated for air, but quickly pressed together once again, opting to breathe through their noses then. Bill's hand then slid from Dipper's ears and down his back to pet at Dipper's deer half. The fur felt soft under his hand and he couldn't get enough of it, especially as the owner of said soft fur was whimpering so sweetly. 

Dipper, in retaliation, moved his hands from around Bill's neck to slip them under Bill's shirt and caress the skin there. He could feel the human shudder under his touch, and stroked lower. He traced the blond's v-line downward, his fingers meeting with Bill's pants line. He nearly slipped his hand under before Bill pulled away and stopped him. "Dipper, are you sure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think I'll leave it there!!! :D  
> Sorry it's been a while, again no wifi and I'm not gonna lie, but I have been preoccupied/distracted by some fanfiction. 
> 
> Heh heh, the Kuroko no Basuke ships are just too damn addictive though! Also I've been distracted by other BillDip fanfics! (U shood tots check out A Deals a Deal by Diamond, jus sayin) also Bound to Your Emotions by DarkAngel1400) THEY SUPER AWESOME)
> 
> Okay as I said so sorry it took so long! I'll post soon especially since it is summer vacation! :D 
> 
> Leave Kudos, Subscribe, and Comment! I love reading comments! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm awful at updates! I can agree! But here, I did good, no?
> 
> JUST A HEADS UP ALL OF THIS CHAPTER IS PURE PORN

They stared at each other for a bit, until Dipper nodded and leaned in for another kiss, his hands slipping into Bill's pants. The blonde let out a moan when the cervitaur's fingers wrapped around his hardening cock, and began to pump. Their lips slid messily over one another's, their teeth clashing now and then. Bill's hand slid back up to Dipper's chest and rubbed around one of the brunette's nipples, teasingly, before gently prodding at it. He enjoyed hearing the other's moans and gasps as he pinched and flicked it, switching to the other one to give it the same treatment.

They separated as Bill let out a groan when Dipper's thumb brushed over the slit of his dick. He pushed himself up, momentarily stopping their activities, to swing one leg over Dipper, straddling the boy's human half. He took a hold of Dipper's wrists and pinned them above his head, then swooped down to claim the boy's lips once more. Dipper reveled in the feeling of their lips together, it felt so right. He whimpered when he felt Bill's mouth move from his lips to his jawline, the blonde only using one hand to keep him down, giving it kisses and sucking little red marks onto it. His mouth still proceeded lower, licking and biting at Dipper's neck, giving special attention to the area above the brunette's collarbone that made him gasp and squirm.

Dipper weakly tugged his hands, attempting to free them from Bill's grasp. He arched his back, his breath hitching, when the human scraped his teeth along his collar. He started breathing again when Bill pulled away to smirk down at him.

"Jeez, Pine Tree. You can make some sexy noises." Dipper's face went a bright red as he turned away with an embarrassed look.

"Shut up, Bill. I think you just killed the mood."

Bill grinned down at his little cervitaur, and lowered his head to give the other boy a long, rough kiss. "Then please, allow me to bring the mood back..."

He released Dipper's hands and gently stroked down Dipper's body, loving the way his palms glided over the soft skin. The brunette gasped at the foreign feeling of someone else's touch, and writhed under the blonde's caressing. His body began twitching when the human rubbed and toyed with his nipples again, and his heart beat so loud he could hear it in his ears. Bill stared down at Dipper's face, taking satisfaction in the way the boy almost looked brain-dead from pleasure; with his mouth slightly open, his face flushed a dark pink, and his eyes half-lidded and tearful.

He smiled but then in early paused, wondering where he should go from there. It was his first time and all, so even he was new to everything. He glanced behind himself, seeing Dipper's member laying hard against his deer-half's stomach. It was surprisingly very similar to a human's, but smaller than his own. He turned back and stopped his movements, causing an animalistic whine to escape from Dipper's mouth.

He lifted himself up and off of Dipper, and instead positioned himself behind the other boy. Dipper bent his head up, giving Bill a confused look before he suddenly jerked and through his head back with a moan. Bill continued to snake his tongue up the cervitaur's member as one hand gripped the base, and the other hand fondled the boy's balls. He moved the hand gripping his cock up as his tongue did the same. He used his fingers to pull back the foreskin and dug the tip of his tongue into the slit, glancing up when he heard Dipper yelp.

The blonde couldn't take his eyes off the other, even as he quickly swallowed the boy's cock into his mouth, sucking harshly. He felt himself throb in his pants when Dipper arched his back and released a low groan. He bobbed his head as he sucked, and slid one hand into his pants to grip his hard-on and start stroking. He moaned around Dipper's dick, making the boy squirm more at the vibrations around him.

The cervitaur's breath was labored, and he could feel his heart thundering in his chest as something, some odd pressure, began to build up inside him. It felt like a balloon, filled with too much air, about to burst, but not quite yet. He then let out a disappointed mewl when Bill pulled away.

"Roll over..." Bill's voice was rough and deep as he spoke, and his breathing was as heavy as Dipper's. As the cervitaur did as he was told, the blonde slid his clothes off, throwing them to the side. Dipper turned his head around as his legs were tucked beneath his body and his arms held his human half up. He ogled Bill's body, he was thin but slightly built. His eyes slid lower, gazing over a defined v-line to Bill's hardened cock. It was double his own size with little blonde curls tangled at the base.

He felt Bill's hands pet at his tail, making him hum and close his eyes at the nice feeling. Then he felt the human's fingers brush lower. Bill caressed two fingers over Dipper's entrance, moving in a circular motion, almost as though he was massaging it. To the cervitaur, it was unfamiliar, but didn't feel bad at all. He then felt Bill's body lean over his, the human's heat so welcoming as he arched into it, and he felt the soft, warm puffs of air on his ear as Bill's lips just barely touched him.

"Do..you have anything that will h-help? I don't want to hurt you any more..." The human's voice was shaky as he said the that, so Dipper turned his head and reached his hand up to the other's face. Their lips connected, and it felt like they could read each other's minds.

 _I'm sorry._

_I forgive you._

They broke the kiss, and stared into each other's half-lidded eyes. Soon that was broken when Dipper looked away and reached forward to grab a small jug. It was filled with a type of oil he used to keep Mabel's tail moisturized whenever she felt like visiting his den. It would be perfect for a situation like this.

He handed it to Bill, who raised an eyebrow, and gave a look that said he'd explain the oil later. Bill leaned back, retaking his position behind Dipper, and dipped three fingers into the makeshift lube. He then reached under the cervitaur's body and took his member into his grasp, stroking slowly, and running his thumb over the slit occasionally. 

The human spread the oil over his lover's entrance before slowly working one finger in, moving it in small thrusts and going in deeper with every one. Bill watched Dipper's reaction for any pain, but the other only mewled and moved himself down, pressing the human's finger in even deeper. Bill waited a little bit before deciding to add another finger. He did it the same way as he did with the first, but this time Dipper's mewls turned into low moans. He thrusted the two digits in harder, faster, the sounds his love made sending shivers to run through his body in the most pleasuring way. 

He twisted the head of Dipper's dick just as he curled his fingers up, and was rewarded by his little Pine Tree letting out a loud moan, his body twitching and squirming. Quickly, as Dipper felt wave after wave of eye-rolling pleasure, Bill inserted the third and final finger, curling it with the other two. 

Dipper's body writhed as he experienced so much foreign pleasure, it was a new feeling he learned he liked. His body felt feverish, like a fire was burning inside him, his mind felt clouded with only thoughts of Bill and the feelings he was giving him. 

The brunette's fingers curled into his bed as Bill started scissoring. It burned at first, his hole being stretched, making Dipper hiss, but something about the added pain made the whole thing even more pleasant. 

Bill gently pulled his fingers out and released his grip on the cervitaur's cock, listening the the soft whine his Pine Tree gave. He petted the boy's tail as a form of comfort, and with his other hand grasped his own member and stroked it a few times. He then dipped his hand into the oil again, coated himself with a thick layer of the liquid, and pressed the head of his dick to his love's entrance. He and Dipper shared guttural moans as he pushed in, lightly gripping the cervitaur's sides, sheathing himself in one thrust. Bill leaned over Dipper once more to speckle his back, both human and deer, with small kisses. 

"B...Bill?" Said human looked up to see Dipper looking over his shoulder and almost mindlessly staring at him. Bill thought he looked so good right then, all flustered, eyes half-lidded and teary, mouth open with a trickle of drool at the side...so beautiful.

"Y-yeah...?" 

"What...made you c-come back?" 

Bill looked at him fixedly, never wavering as he tried to answer that question for himself, not just for Dipper. His mind went in circles but always came back to the fluttering, undying feeling he'd get whenever he'd think, see, or even hear the other boy.

"I love you." 

Dipper stopped breathing for a moment as the words twisted through his head over and over. He kept replaying them in Bill's loving voice until he smiled.

"I love you, too."

Their faces closed in on each other again, and lips collided heavily as their eyes shut, basking in each other's being and presence. Neither knew when they started rocking into one another, Bill's member pushing in and pulling out of Dipper's hole, but both knew they didn't want to stop. They were connected in the most important, loving way. 

Bill's hips moved like strong, rolling waves, driving Dipper into a whirlpool of pleasure that circled throughout his body. The brunette gasped when he felt Bill hit something within him, causing him to clench at the overwhelming feeling, and causing Bill to moan deeply. 

"D-oh god..Dipper..." Bill drove harder into that one spot as Dipper constricted around him tighter, both reveling in giving and receiving pleasure to and from their lovers.

"S-say...ah..say it ag-again..Bill!" It took a moment for the blonde to register what he was talking about, but he finally realized it.

"I love..you! I-I love...you so mu-ch, Pine Tree..." Hearing Bill say it again made the pressure-like feeling build to a near unbearable point. His back arched downward, lifting his bottom up, as it felt like he was going to burst.

"B-Bill! AH! I-I feel..li-like..!" 

Bill pounded harder into his little cervitaur, already having an idea of what he was feeling. He could feel it himself as he thrusted his cock in deeper, his climax was so close. Suddenly, he felt the boy under him shake harder as Dipper practically screamed.

"BI-BILL!" The human could feel the other's body convulse as he came. The sudden loud cry of his name mixed with the mind blowing tightness around his cock pushed Bill to the edge. 

"D-Dipper..!" His seed filled the cervitaur's entrance, the warmth of the human's cum inside him made Dipper feel so good even as the blonde pulled out. 

Bill dropped himself beside Dipper, staring the the boy's face as they both enjoyed the post-sex feeling of fading pleasure. Dipper smiled at him and reached his hand to Bill's, taking it in his. Bill scooted closer, wrapping his other arm around his Pine Tree's waist. They stayed like that for a while before a thought drifted into the cervitaur's mind.

"When we were running away, what did you go back for?" Bill gave a bright grin and sat up to grab his tossed-aside clothing. He went through the pockets until he found what he was looking for, and laid back down. Bill held the bracelet up to show Dipper, who gave a breathtaking smile of his own. "You went back for it?"

"Of course, I've already made the biggest mistake of almost losing my most cherished of treasures, I wasn't going to lose my second." 

Dipper moved closer to him and planted a long, heartfelt kiss on Bill's lips, and Bill pressed back with just as much emotion.

"What's, or who's, your most cherished of treasures, Bill?"

"Why, I thought it'd of been obvious by now, Pine Tree! It's you, of course! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud, this has to be the most porn I've ever written. Yay! Also, MAKE UP SEX YAY! :D
> 
> Please inform me of any little mess ups I happened to make! Just in case I missed any! (I probably did)
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will include Bill for certain! Also creepy gnomes. Leave a comment on what you think if you wish! Thanks for viewing!


End file.
